Harem
by onelight
Summary: Bonnie has her own Harem, well, sort of.


Bonnie enjoyed working in her garden. Though it was simply a small space in her backyard between her home and the worn, wooden fence that separated her yard from a neighbors, it always relaxed her after a long day at work. Her garden provided her with the food she needed, corn, tomatoes, and carrots; she was even working on a patch of potatoes that seemed promising. She even had a large enough supply of corn to sell in town, which provided her with the extra cash she needed.

When Bonnie was in her garden she was alone, mostly because the others didn't want to help, not that she wanted them too considering they seemed to destroy everything they put their hands on. She enjoyed the solitude and peace gardening brought to her life.

Bonnie wiped her forehead with the back of her dirt covered hands as she peered down at the tiny, green plants sprouting up from her tomato patch. She smiled, the feeling of success overcoming her. It was late in the season but the tomatoes finally seemed to be doing something and she hoped they would grow quickly.

" **Bonnie Bennett of house 241, report to the Authoritarian Building. Bonnie Bennett of house 241, report to the Authoritarian Building."**

Bonnie flinched when the loud automated voice cut through the air, disturbing her peace. Her head whipped around as she frowned softly up at the gray speaker attached to a wooden post a few yards away.

"What now?" She whispered softly. She concentrated on the small iron home behind her and her stomach churned when she realized she couldn't feel her 'charges' presence inside. They were obviously why she was needed at the Authoritarian building.

With a groan, Bonnie pushed her tired body into a stand and wiped her dirt caked hands onto her too big, brown pants. She moved towards her home's flimsy iron door, taking her muddy shoes off at the door, she stepped into her darkened home and into the tiny kitchen. She moved swiftly in and headed towards the front door, slipping on her cleaner, black flats, she grabbed her keys and identification card from the hook near the door and stepped outside.

Out front was one gray paved road and tiny, iron shacks similar to theirs lining both sides of it. Bonnie quickly moved down her walkway and onto the sidewalk, she began her track to the Authoritarian building.

As she passed a woman who was obviously on her way home from work, still dressed in her dark gray scrubs from the Preparation Center, the woman gave her a sympathetic look, one that most of the women in her district gave her when they saw her. Usually it would bother Bonnie, but that day she was just too tired to care. Besides, she couldn't blame the women for pitying her considering the responsibility she was saddled with and the amount of trouble her 'responsibilities' kept getting themselves and her into.

It was only a ten minute walk to the Authoritarian building which was located near the train station across the street from the Preparation Center. Bonnie stopped outside the tall, black glassed building and took in a deep breath before pushing open the door and stepping into the air conditioned lobby.

A man sat behind a half moon desk, balancing a pencil on his nose as he leaned back in his chair. Bonnie sighed quietly before making her way over, coming to a stop in front of the man and his desk. The man was young and human, he wore a simply dark blue uniform with red buttons down the shirt and a silver badge.

"Excuse me, officer?" She said.

The man's pencil dropped from his nose and he sat up quickly and his eyes zeroed in on her quickly. He eyed her. "What do you need?" He asked gruffly. Bonnie could tell right away he didn't particularly like her kind.

"I was called here," Bonnie said simply, wanting get to the point and get out.

The man eyed her some more before he tapped something on his desk. "Did someone call for a witch?" He spat out the name _witch_.

A response came but Bonnie couldn't hear it. The man nodded. "Have a seat, Officer Donovan will be right up with your vampires." He sneered.

Bonnie didn't have to be told twice to get away from the stupid little man. She took a seat in one of the hard chairs and waited.

It took a few minutes but finally Matt appeared and behind him were three of her four 'charges' and Bonnie stood quickly and made her way over. Matt smiled at her sadly before turning to the man behind the desk.

"Go on, Todd, I'll cover your break once I'm done here."

The other officer narrowed his eyes at the vampires. "You sure?"

"Positive," Matt agreed. With one last, disgusted look, the man left, disappearing down the hall. "Bonnie,"

"How much trouble are they in?" Bonnie interrupted him, she couldn't even bring herself to look at the vampires behind him. They just kept on causing trouble, which in turn caused her trouble.

"Well," Matt turned and looked at the vampires, "they were charged with illegally holding assembly and conspiracy against Rule and Order." Bonnie winced, those things sounded serious. "Very serious offenses, if I hadn't been the arresting officer and decided that this time it would simply be a chaperon after five violation charge."

Bonnie let out a relieved breath. "Once again you save our asses, Matt." She ran a hand over her face. "Thank you."

Matt sighed. "This is the third time this month, Bonnie." He glanced back at the vampires again. "Get them under control for all of your sake, the order has taken notice of your case, especially considering the big names under your care."

Bonnie swallowed and nodded. "I'm sorry and thank you again for sticking your neck out for us."

"I did it for you, Bonnie." Matt said bluntly. "Get them under control." Matt then turned and headed towards the desk without another word, ignoring them.

Bonnie wasn't too bothered, she knew she was putting himself on the line for them enough as it was. She finally putt her attention on the three vampires before her.

"Damon, I get," she said, agitation clear, "Stefan too, considering lately you've been making a habit for taking part in Damon's bad decisions, but Elijah, really?" She shook her head before whirling around on her feet and heading towards the door, she knew they would follow. It was that or stay in the Authoritarian building. Once outside the building she whirled around on the sulking vampires again. "Where in the hell is Klaus?" She crossed her arms and stared them down.

Damon and Stefan looked at Elijah who was staring off at something that couldn't be anything other than building. Finally he looked at Bonnie after a long silence. Gone was his tailored suites and neat hair, now replaced with shabby pants and a wrinkled, blue shirt. "He went to see Hope."

Bonnie groaned. "Why didn't he tell me that?" She asked. "He knows you all can't be out after five by yourself." She didn't wait for a response before she turned and headed in the opposite direction of home, towards the district border.

"He mentioned it four times but unfortunately you always had to work and seemed to tired afterwards to do much more than work in your garden." Elijah defended his brother.

Bonnie stopped briefly before starting to walk again. Klaus had mentioned wanting to go see his daughter who was being kept a district over. "He still shouldn't have gone by himself." She picked up speed, walking faster. They didn't need anymore trouble. "What were you guys doing, anyway?" She whispered harshly, "illegal assembly and conspiracy against Rule and Order? Are you guys trying to end up at a Behavioral Farm and take me along with you?"

Damon fell into step next to her. "You don't really believe we would just decide to live like this?" He scoffed. "Come on, Bonbon, you know me better than that."

Bonnie shot him a dark look. "So, holding assembly in the middle of the district is your grand plan? You do realize that because of Elijah and Klaus that we are being watched really closely? I'm suppose to keep you all in line including them because ' **according to our database, you are the most powerful witch in the western hemisphere** '" She mimicked prim and robotic dialect the beings that had come in and uprooted everything and enslaved them all. "Its been a year Damon, you all know that its going to take more than a meeting with a couple of your pals from the neighborhood to take down the Rule."

The Rule is what they called themselves. They came from a world that was destroying itself and decided their world was a good enough replacement, there was only one problem, them. The humans were easy enough to overthrow, it was the supernaturals that bothered them. The creatures that resembled humans except for their tails and pointed ears, were fascinated by supernatural beings, fascinated enough not to annihilate them all like it seemed they could easily do, but instead enslave them in a more obvious fashion than how they did humans.

Bonnie wasn't sure what they did with werewolves, since their was none left in their district or in any nearby but she knew what they did to witches and vampires. The relationship and history between vampire and witch interested them, so they got creative. They rounded up all of the witches and placed them into districts around the world and than assigned vampires to them. The witches were suppose to keep the vampires in check.

Bonnie was assigned Klaus and Elijah first, because they deemed her powerful enough to handle one original and one hybrid. Stefan and Damon came a week later by some twist of fate. Out of all of the vampires in the world, Bonnie founded it a little suspicious that she was in charge of two of the ones she knew the best.

She had no idea what happened to Caroline or Elena.

(H)

The district border was just a tall fence and gate with Authoritarian officers and Rule drones buzzing overhead.

Bonnie was surprised when they made it there and found an annoyed looking Klaus still standing at the gate, yelling at the officers there.

She could feel Klaus's energy spike and she knew he was about to do something stupid. She really didn't have a choice in the matter, if she wanted to save them all.

"Klaus, stop," she ordered. Klaus's cry of pain told her she was doing the submission spell created specifically for the witches in charge of vampires. The Rule had created it, and Bonnie knew it was painful for the vampire and she hated to use it. Klaus doubled over but managed to look up at her as she approached him, fury and pain dancing in his eyes. Bonnie ignored the laughs of the Authoritarian officers and focused on her charge. "What are you doing?" She hissed at him. She glanced up at the buzzing drone.

She lessened the pain for him to speak but still left enough so that she was still in charge.

His eyes flashed gold and Bonnie upped the pain a little more. Spit flew from the hybrids mouth as he coughed.

"They will not allow me to see her," he grunted, "they won't allow me through." He finally said.

"Calm down and I'll stop the pain and get to the bottom of this, Klaus, but calming down is a must."

He gritted his teeth. "I am calm." He hissed.

Bonnie let out a shaky breath and waited a moment before releasing the pain. Ignoring, Klaus, she stepped towards the Officers. "Why wasn't he allowed through? He has special Clearance to see his daughter."

"Besides the fact that its after five and he's without a witch escort?" One man said, scratching his beard carelessly. "Well, he didn't have enough money." He shrugged.

Bonnie frowned and glanced back at Klaus. "I'm sure he had enough, he knows how much it costs."

"Border fee went up 30%."

Bonnie's eye brows shot up in surprise. "How much is it now?"

"About fifty dollars more than the usual price." The first man said. "You coming through or not?"

Bonnie glanced back at the panting Klaus who was watching the interaction intensely. She didn't have enough money. She turned back to face the men. "We didn't know," she said, "we can pay what the normal price is and next time I'll pay extra."

The officer snorted. "No can do, you know the rules." He glanced at his partner. "If you can't pay, leave or I'm going to write you up."

Bonnie couldn't afford another write up.

She turned her back to the border and walked back towards Klaus. "Next time," she told him as she came to a stop beside him, "we'll have the money next time, I promise."

Klaus looked away from her and stood up straight. He straightened his dingy, white t-shirt and moved away from her towards the others.

Bonnie pressed her lips together.

(H)

Bonnie lite the lantern in the kitchen which hung from a hook next to the backdoor.

"Damon, come throw your damn empty blood bag away. I'm not the maid." She yelled even though with the size of the house she didn't really have to.

Damon waltzed into the kitchen as if he had been out in the hall just waiting on her to say something. She wouldn't put it passed him to do something just to get on her nerves. "Yes, dear?" He sang.

She pointed at the empty blood bag, "blood bag," she pointed at the trashcan, "trash can, now."

Damon folded his arms like a child and pouted. "How do you know its mine, there are three other vampires that sleep and eat here, Bons."

"You're the only one that tosses trash on the floor like a lunatic, clean it up." She ordered before moving to fix herself something to eat. She ignored the yelling coming from one of the two bedrooms in the small home.

"Mom," Damon whined childishly as he threw the blood bag away, "Steffy and Santa are fighting over the one book we have again and Elijah won't play cards with me."

Bonnie began cutting her tomatoes. "What's the point in your dabble, Damon?" She sighed.

"I need something to do." He flopped down heavily in a chair. "I keep making plans and you know you don't want me to make plans, so give me something to do."

"I don't feel like playing today, Damon." She smiled upon hearing her own words. "I have to work tomorrow." Damon groaned. "You could go into town from me tomorrow and sell some corn."

Damon smiled with a slight edge that Bonnie didn't notice because her eyes weren't on him. "You mean walk into that crowded market with a little basket of corn and fight the old witches for a stall?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You just have to get there before them and you're quicker so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Right. So, once I have a stall, I'm going to have to stand all day in the sun while people ask me about corn I don't know anything about and try haggling down the extremely low price you already charge?" He was still smiling.

Bonnie smile sardonically adding her tomatoes to a bowl. "You do pay attention, Damon." She laughed.

"No, thanks." He said dryly, smile gone. "Not happening."

Bonnie picked up her bowl and sat at the table across from Damon, picking a tomato out of the bowl with her fingers. "You need to do something Damon besides getting into trouble."

He smirked. "But its what I do best?" He leaned forward and peered into her bowl with a small frown. "Is that all you're eating? Half a salad?"

Bonnie sighed and looked sadly down at her meal, her only meal of that day. "It'll have to do for today." She didn't mention that her other tomato was for tomorrow's dinner and that she wouldn't be able to get anything else for awhile. She ignored Damon's look.

"How early do I have to get up to beat the old timers?"

Bonnie gave him a dry look as she chewed on a tomato. "The irony in that statement is too much, Damon." She shook her head.

(H)

After she ate her sad little meal, Bonnie wondered into the bedroom Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, and Damon shared with a laundry basket.

Elijah was laying on his bed, eyes closed, more than likely pretending to be asleep. Stefan sat on his bed, worn book in his hand. Klaus sat at the table near the back of the room, drawing furiously with a tiny pencil.

"I'm washing clothes tomorrow and I'm here to collect." She announced. Stefan was the only one to glance up from his book but went back to reading a second later. Bonnie gritted her jaw at their lack of response and looked around the room, it was a mess. "Fine, you guys can walk around with dirty clothes for all I care." She huffed.

"I'll do the laundry, Bennett." Elijah spoke before she could storm out of the room. He continued to lay on the bed with his eyes closed.

A little surprised, but not willing look a gift horse in the mouth, Bonnie dropped the basket she was carrying on the ground and placed her hands on her hips. "Great," she smiled, "now who's going to volunteer to clean this room up?" No response. "Stefan?"

"Its Damon's mess," Stefan responded.

"So? Wouldn't be the first time you've cleaned up Damon's messes." She shot back.

Stefan made a face and finally looked up from his book. "Fine," he agreed.

She would have insisted on Klaus doing something to if she had felt up to arguing.


End file.
